


Turning Point

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Werewolf Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Waverly hits her first moment to change and Nicole helps her through it.And... who slobbered in Wynonna's favourite pair of boots?





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the finale part of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Weeks passed by and Waverly was in a panic, she feared Wynonna’s and Nicole’s reaction if they discovered her secret, tonight Nicole was working late at the sheriff’s office and Wynonna was out with Doc so right now Waverly had the Homestead to herself, Stumbling through the door Waverly gasped in pain as one of her bones cracked and shifted, her eyes turning bright yellow.

She thanked the stars above that Nicole and Wynonna was out but soon she heard a car pulling up, Waverly soon remembered that Nicole had left her cell behind when she went off to work so she had obviously come back to collect it, gathering up all the strength that she possessed inside her, Waverly began to crawl up the stairs and made her way towards the bathroom, another bone snapped and moved causing her to cry out in pain.

Bad timing because Nicole entered through the front door just as Waverly cried out in pain, sniffing hard Nicole caught the scent of something knew but it was Waverly sharp cry of pain that drew her attention, walking to the stairs Nicole looked worried “Babe… you ok?” she asked.

Waverly slowly pushed herself onto her knees and tore her shirt off, tearing it into nothing but shreds and she gave a sharp growl, her teeth sharpening as her bones cracked and shifted and she began to cry and howl in pain, Nicole hurt the commotion and she ran upstairs in fear for Waverly only to witness Waverly’s first shift into a wolf.

Nicole could only watch as Waverly shifted, Wynonna chose to come home back that point with Doc, Nicole looked to the stairs and called out “WYNONNA!!!” she cried causing Wynonna and Doc to head up the stairs and witness Waverly transform to a wolf.

Soon Waverly’s massive wolf form that stood at the same height as Nicole’s wolf was left amongst the torn clothes of Waverly, the wolf growled at them threatening but Nicole could not take her eyes off Waverly’s wolf form and it’s beautiful brown fur with a black streak of fur running along the spie, slowly Nicole moved closer and she kneeled before crawling closer.

“Wynonna, Doc… go down stairs and open the door” Nicole whispered.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes in confusion “Uh… why” she asked.

“Waverly needs to run” Nicole said keeping her eyes on Waverly’s wolf “She needs to run with an alpha” she slowly Nicole began to shift, and her clothes tore away leaving nothing but the snow-white wolf with a red streak along her spine.

Doc and Wynonna backed away and went downstairs to open the door, mean whilst the 2 wolves stared at one another, keeping their eyes locked whilst growling and baring their sharp fangs at one another, Nicole’s wolf gave a hard growl causing Waverly’s wolf reared back as if slapped and she whimpered, lowering her body and hiding her face in her paws.

Slowly Nicole’s wolf moved closer and she began licking Waverly fur, Waverly’s wolf whimpered again as she rolled onto her side and Nicole continued, Wynonna came back up the stairs “Ok, the door’s open” she said before her eyes landed on Nicole’s wolf firm that was right now licking Waverly’s wolf’s side.

Gagging heavily Wynonna closed her eyes tight “Please get a room” she whined.

Nicole’s wolf looked to Wynonna and growled before looking to Waverly, soon both of them ran down the stairs and out the door leaving Doc staring in shock after them whilst Wynonna looked pale as she grumbled “Great, now I got that image in my head… I need a drink”

Waverly’s and Nicole’s wolves ran through the woods together and they were not seen for the rest of the night.

The following day Nicole and Waverly returned in their wolf forms and morphed back to human and got dressed before Waverly explained why she failed to tell Wynonna and Nicole the truth, she admitted she was afraid of how they would react, even going as far as bringing up Nicole hiding the DNA test from her as well as reminding both Wynonna and Nicole of what happened during the incident with Jolene.

Wynonna and Nicole still felt guilty over what they had done to Waverly, Wynonna still had nightmares about that, fear of how she came close to losing Waverly forever when Jolene tried to force Waverly to commit suicide.

Waverly struggled with her wolf side but Nicole helped through it, Nicole and Waverly soon went out for runs together in their wolf forms night and day whenever they were free from work and finished their routine of daily wedding planning.

Of course Wynonna had her jabs at them both and made jokes about Waverly’s and Nicole’s now very interesting sex life, to say Waverly and Nicole took advantage of Wynonna’s discomfort was an understatement, Wynonna soon woke up and heard the sound of howling coming from the bedroom and when she went to look, she found the bedroom was torn apart, the mattress was shredded and Waverly and Nicole were wrapped in blankets covered in bites and scratches with matching grins and glowing yellow eyes.

Yep… Wynonna was going to need a drink.

One day Nicole came home and found Wynonna was not looking happy, she was holding up her favorite pair of leather boots and her eyes were glaring hard at Nicole “Something you want to explain Officer Haughtstuff?” she asked.

“Uh no… why do you ask?” Nicole wondered as she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Wynonna tilted both boots upside down and a long stretch of wolf slobber poured out making Nicole slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling, Wynonna was not impressed though “If this your way of getting back at me for shooting you… congrats” Wynonna said.

“I wish I could take credit for this but this is not me” Nicole replied struggling to stop herself laughing..

Wynonna growled in frustration “Well who else could it be?” she asked.

Waverly walked in with a beaming smile “Hello” she greeted cheerfully.

Wynonna cleared her throat and held up her boots “Baby girl… care to explain?” she asked.

Waverly whistled all too innocently before bolting away squealing and laughing as Wynonna chased her around the homestead, Nicole shook her head as she removed her jacket and shirt before moving to the nearby couch.

Wynonna stormed into the living room after losing Waverly upstairs and soon she spotted both Waverly’s wolf and Nicole’s wolf forms snuggled up on the couch looking too damn cute, eyes wide as they looked at Wynonna.

Groaning in frustration Wynonna walked away… leaving Nicole and Waverly snuggled on the couch in their wolf forms, she didn’t fancy seeing Nicole’s wolf licking her baby sister behind her wolf ears.

Yeah that image was burned in her brain and now she needed a drink.

Deep down though… Wynonna was proud of Waverly and happy knowing that Waverly was in good hands.

Now she had to make sure her favourite boots were out of sight... slowly she grabbed her 2nd pair and slipped her foot inside it until she felt the disgusting feeling of squelching under her food.

Another pair ruined with wolf slobber.

"WAVERLY!!!" Wynonna shouted.

This time though Nicole bolted from the homestead... Wynonna growled as a thought came to her.

Both Nicole and Waverly were going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Plenty more Wayhaught stories coming.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
